Mrs Swan-Rogers
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: A month after the engagement, Bella finds Edward cheating on her with Alice. So she decides to pack her bags and leave Forks with Jasper, Leah, and Seth. The four of them move to New York and open up their own bar. A certain group of heroes make an entrance at the bar and meet the four. Steve/Belle; Leah/Bruce; Seth/Maria(Agent Hill); Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Swan-Rogers **

**Summary:** A month after the engagement, Bella finds Edward cheating on her with Alice. So she decides to pack her bags and leave Forks with Jasper, Leah, and Seth. The four of them move to New York and open up their own bar. A certain group of heroes make an entrance at the bar and meet the four. Steve/Belle; Leah/Bruce; Seth/Maria(Agent Hill); Jasper/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers or Twilight. But I would definitely be great friends with Thor, Tony, Clint, Emmett, Jasper, and the La Push Pack. They all rock! ^-^ 8^)

**Chapter One: Caught in the Act**

Bella's POV

It's been a month since the fight with Victoria's army. Edward and I are engaged and are planning the wedding. I'm heading over to the Cullen house right now in my truck.

I finally make it to the house and Esme opens the door before I can exit the car. She smiles once she sees me, I return the gesture. She's like a mother to me, and Carlisle my father.

"Hello Bella, Edward is in his room waiting for you. Alice is with him discussing music and tuxes." Esme said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Esme." I back away from her embrace and start to walk to Edward's room. From outside the door, I hear moans and pants. Furrowing my eyebrows in question, I open the door is total shock.

Edward and Alice together, in bed. They realize that someone is watching and see me standing there in the doorway with wide eyes. Angry and sorrowful tears gather in my eyes as I rip off Elizabeth Masons ring and throw it to Edward and Alice.

"IT"S OVER, JACKASS!" I yell. I storm out of the room and out the front door to the house, ignoring Esme's calls of my names. "JASPER, MEET ME AT MY HOUSE PRONTO!" I yell to the wood knowing he would hear me.

I jump into my truck and drive home. It's a Wednesday so Charlie is at work and his girlfriend Sue is probably giving him lunch. I really don't need and interrogation from him. Seth and Leah are probably at home right now. Driving home, I let out the sobs and tears. I don't know how I could see through the blur of tears, but I was finally at home. Seth and Leah are in the front porch in their usual cutoffs and sleeveless shirts.

Opening the door to my to my truck, I fall out on the grass on my knees letting go of ugly sobs. Leah and Seth quickly jog to me worried about what happened to me and wanting to comfort me.

"What happened, Bells?" I heard Jasper running towards the three of us.

"A-a-Alice an-and Ed-ward were shagging when I w-went to talk a-about the we-wedding. I can't believe they would do this to us." I exclaimed through tears. Leah and Seth give me hugs as I cling to them. Seth became my brother from the moment I met him, and Leah was hesitant but soon opened up to me. Jasper looked at the ground with wide eyes, venom tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jazz. You've been with her for a long time, and I know it must hurt to find out about this."

"It wasn't your fault, Belly. I stopped loving Alice a while ago, I just didn't want to hurt her." Jasper said. After a while of crying from me and comforting from the others, I finally calmed down.

"I won't let Fuck-ward hurt me anymore. I have an idea. I'm going to start over. Move somewhere and be a new person." I declared putting on a look of determination.

"Where will you go?" Seth asked. I thought for a minute. There were so many places; Los Angeles, England, Washington D.C., New Jersey…

"New York. I'll go there, I'll still be Bella Swan, but a new and improved Bella. No more being weak and plain, I'm going to have a fresh start."

"I'm going with you. There is no way I'm letting my sister go alone. I was thinking about leaving Forks and La Push, but wasn't sure what I'd do when I did leave. And you just became my sister, I'm not leaving you." Leah said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going too, you're my sisters. It's going to be lonely not listening to you two talk about girl stuff." Seth said smiling to Leah and I.

"I will too. You need all the help you can get to start anew. Plus I've always wanted to go to New York." Jasper said.

"It's official, we're leaving to New York. When should we leave?" Leah asked looking at the boys and me.

"As soon as possible so we won't be bothered by them. Pack what you need and we'll go. I'll go to the Cullen house and pack, I'll just ignore the other and give them negative emotions if I have to." Jasper said emotionless.

"Be careful, Jazz. Edward could be ruthless if he has to and Alice could be possessive of you." I said. His emotionless face softened and he smiled at me.

"I'll be fine, Bell-sy. I am the Major after all." He said in his Southern accent.

"Good luck Major Whitlock." Seth said mock saluting. Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes. He hit Seth's back to make him stand up straight, fixed his arm to make it a perfect salute and pushed his chin up.

"Better, lieutenant. I'll be back guys." He said before speeding out the house to go pack.

"Well I'm gonna pack for the trip. NEW YORK BRUH, WHOO!" Seth yelled running upstairs. I giggled while Leah rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile showed on her lips.

"Don't repeat history, don't become an empty shell. You are strong sis, show the world the strength that they have been missing." Leah said seriously. I nodded.

"Thanks Leah." I gave her a hug which she gladly returned. We broke apart and went to pack what we needed.

I grabbed my toiletries, seven pairs of skinny jeans, twelve shirts, three hoodies, my black leather jacket and my red on too (which I hid from Alice), two pairs of shoes, some money, a photo of the pack, mom, dad, and Phil, and the Cullens. In the photo for the Cullens I saw that Edward was on the far right and Alice on the far left.

I scowled at the two and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting both ends. I burned those two pieces and put the scissors and photos away. I continued to pack my stuff; a can of pepper spray, my pocket knife which Charlie got me, and my iPod.

I heard a thump from the window and gave a squeal of surprise when I saw Jasper there with a duffle bag. I put a hand to my heart and threw the closest thing I could grab at him which he caught thankfully, it was a hand mirror.

"Jasper Anthony Whitlock, are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Jesus Christ, let me restart my heart." I said exasperated. He just smirked in a 'Major' way (pun noted).

"My apologies, ma'am. Didn't mean to startle you, lil' lady. You ready?" He asked. I nodded once making sure that I was breathing normally.

"Yeah I am, I don't know about Sethy-Boo and LeLe." I said grabbing my duffle bag.

"We're down here, Clot-poles. Hurry up, jeez you guys are slow." Rolling my eyes at my brother, I walked downstairs without tripping.

"You are way too into that TV show, Seth." Leah said. "I already left a note by the way from the four of us explaining why we left."

"Hey, Merlin is an awesome British TV show. And who was it that said Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, and Percival were, and I quote: 'totally hot knights in shining armor.'" Seth teased, causing Leah to blush a little. She punched Seth in the arm… hard.

"You promised you wouldn't talk about that. Ugh, I'm going to wait outside." Leah said grabbing her bag and walking outside, ignoring Jasper and Seth laughing.

"Come on, I brought my car with me. I'll drive us to Seattle airport so we can fly to New York." Jazz said leading Seth and I to his car which was a black Ford Mustang with a red stripe going across the middle.

We all got in, putting our bags in the trunk. Jasper was driving, Leah riding shotgun, and Seth and I in the back playing on our PS3s. We played medieval games while connected to each others profiles. Sometimes cursing out and exclaiming who to kill and where to go.

**~~~TIMESKIP~~~**

We finally made it to the airport, Jasper paid for the tickets to New York. We argued about who will pay, Jasper said he would but Leah, Seth, and I wanted to get each of our money and pay for our own ticket, but Jasper left no argument and payed when we weren't looking.

We boarded the plane and sat together. The seats were two on one side and two on the other. Seth and Leah were on one side with Jasper and I on the other. I didn't mind much, at least he doesn't have to feel the Cullens bloodlust or else it'd be a blood bath.

The plane took off taking us to our new life in New York. Tomorrow we will see what the city has in store for us.

**************TWELVE MONTHS LATER**************

"Yo Jazz, I need shots of tequilas and two beers, Samuel Adams." Leah said to Jazz while he was behind the bar.

"Comin' up, lil' lady." Jazz said.

This was out new and awesome lives. Leah, Seth, Jasper, and I now own a bar called The Cliff. It was awesome, we all pitched in to make it look awesome. The bar was like any other, the walls were a light chocolate color, there were paintings of wolves that reminded me of the pack, the clearing of the battle with the newborns, First Beach Cliffs, and rocky mountains.

Each of us had our own part in it. Leah was the waitress and the bouncer. Seth was the bouncer and the cook surprisingly. Jasper was the bartender, and trust me, he makes awesome margaritas. And I was a waitress, co-cook (if that's a thing), and the bar musician. Yeah you heard me, I can sing and play instruments. Like piano, guitar, and bass. Sometimes we switch positions. Like Leah at the bar, Jazz in the kitchen, Seth playing (which he is really good at, he mostly sings Green Day), and me as the waitress.

Leah was walking around in her favorite black skinny jeans and black tank-top. Seth was in the kitchen in his gray shirt and dark jeans. There was a window showing the kitchen at the bar. Jazz was wearing a black and red button up, jeans, and cowboys boot. Jasper Whitlock is back, bitches. And I was on our small stage singing any song that our customers wanted.

"Hey, Bella." Said a woman in the audience, Bethany. She comes here a lot, probably because she likes Jasper. Truth be told, Jasper likes her too. He told Lele, Sethy, and I that he feels a connection to her. Their mates, yay! But Jasper is too much of a sissy to ask her out.

"Hey Beth, you got a song request?" I asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, are you familiar 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, that is my favorite song. I'll get my guitar." I said. I ran up the small stage and got my acoustic guitar from the stand holding it. I sit on the stool and get ready to sing, everyone in the bar immediately quiets down a bit, that's when I start strumming.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

A group of eight people came in. Three women and five guys. Both women had red hair and lightly tan skin, but the third woman had brown hair and tan skin. One man had sand brown hair, slightly tan skin, and blue eyes. Another had black hair, a goatee, and blue eyes. Another had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. The next man had blond hair that reached his jaw line, blue eyes, and a muscular build like Seth. The last man had short dirty blond hair, and clear blue eyes. He was handsome.

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

At this moment, I locked eyes with the short haired blond man. And I couldn't look away. The rest of the song, my eyes stayed on his. Afraid that if I look away, he'll disappear.

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

The audience in the bar claps and cheers. I smiled to them and the mystery man I with whom I played a staring contest with. I put my guitar back on the stand and head to the bar for a drink.

"Hey ya, sista from anotha mista. What can I get ya?" Jazz asked putting his elbow on the bar table with his chin on his palm. It's awesome he decided to go back tp his Southern accent. I teased him by copying him.

"Well brotha from anotha motha, I would like one of your famous margarita's." I said.

"What do you say?" He said smirking.

"Jasper Whitlock is the most amazing bartender in all of New York and that he should finally ask out a certain girl *cough*Bethany*cough*table nine*cough." He glared at me when I said where Bethany was.

"I can't, I'm afraid I'll screw up and embarrass myself in front of her." Jasper said shaking his head. He was still making my drink while he was talking to me.

"Come on Jazz, you like her. She likes you. If you ask her out you two will be like this." I said crossing my fingers That was when Mr. Goatee walked up to Jazz and I.

"If I may. Mr. Whitlock, how much do you like this girl?" He asked.

"Like I want to run away with her and elope." Jasper said. I bit my lip to contain my laughter, and started to hit my head on the bar.

"Well, if you like her that much, and if what this lady says is true about her liking you as well. Take a chance, I bet there is no way she will say no to you, you seem like a nice guy." Goatee said.

"And I swear Jasper, if you don't ask her out soon, I will get Seth and Leah to drag you here to the bar where I will be waiting with a blindfolded Bethany ready for a date." I said wiggling a finger in his face. He swatted my hand away and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and started to fix my hair. "Never do that again, that takes two hours in the morning fixing this rat's nest." I growled to him.

"Whatever, here's your drink ma'am." He gave me my margarita, which I drank. It's sooo goood. I forgot goatee was still here.

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Tony Stark." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I pointed my finger to Jazz. "This is Jasper Whitlock." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Jazz said.

"Ooh, 'sir'. Never been called that before. You see that Clint, this young gentleman called me 'sir'." Tony said proudly. The sandy haired man came up to us.

"Well, he may be a gentleman, but you are an outright moron. Clint Barton nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you. This is Jasper." Jazz nodded to Clint who returned the gesture.

"Let's introduce her to the others." Tony suggested. He took my elbow, not giving me a moment to say 'no'. We walked up the other five who were talking at the other side of the bar.

"Tony, you didn't kidnap the poor girl have you." Said one of the red head women.

"No Pepper, I just wanted to introduce her to the others. Bella this is Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Maria, Natasha, and Steve." Each of them waved while the dirty blond, Steve smiled to me.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Welcome to the Cliff." I said.

"It's a nice bar, all the decor, the paintings. They look amazing." Bruce commented. I blushed and fidgeted.

"Uh, they're um, my paintings." I said. All seven pairs of eyes turned to me.

"You? You painted these?" Clint asked. I nodded, still blushing.

"They're amazing." Steve said. I blushed even more.

"Hey, Bell-sy. Who're your new friends?" Leah asked walking to me and the group.

"Guys this is Leah, my sister in anything but this is Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Maria, Steve, Thor, and Bruce." She looked to each of them nodding in a greeting. And when she landed on Bruce, she wouldn't look away. I look between the two of them and see them wearing the same expressions on their faces. Adoring, awe, love…

Leah almost drops the empty tray in her hands. If It weren't for my recently acquired reflexes, I wouldn't have caught it.

"Nice save." Natasha said.

"Thanks. If you'll excuse me, Leah and I have to help our brother in the kitchen real quick." I said putting an arm around her shoulders. I led her to the kitchen where Seth was waiting for us question. Once he saw his sisters dazed and longing, he got worried. "Leah finally imprinted." I said. Seth had a look of happiness on his face.

Seth hugged his sister, snapping her out of her daze. She returned the hugs smiling wide. A twinkle showing in her eyes that was only there once in a while.

"I imprinted. I imprinted." Leah repeats in whispers. She starts to cry happy tears. The three of us hug close together, with Leah crying tears of joy. Jasper chose this moment to walk into the kitchen in concern.

"What happened, I felt a disturbance in the force." Jasper said. Him and his star wars fandom. He likes to call his empathic ability the force. Leah turned to him smiling and crying.

"I finally found my imprint. I found my soul mate." Jasper smiled widely and grabs her in a hug, spinning her around.

"That's awesome Leah. You finally found the one you're meant to be with. Now, wipe away those tears of joy, smile, and talk to him. Wait, what's his name?"

"Bruce. His name is Bruce." I said. Leah once again got a dazed look in her eyes. Jazz snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, making her come back to reality. "Question, what time are Emmett and Rosalie coming to do their monthly visit?" I asked.

Rosalie and Emmett have always known we were here in New York. They come and visit the bar for a couple weeks every other month. Rosalie and I grew closer after what happened with Fuckward and the pixie bitch. Rosalie even grew closer to Seth and Leah. We would all go out some nights and do whatever. The pack and their imprints come to visit too. Charlie know where we are so he comes and checks up on us too.

And just as Jasper is about to answer me, we hear the door open and close loudly.

"Emmett in the house, bitches!" We heard. Then cheers and hoots were heard. Everyone in the bar loves Emmett like their own brother. I kick the door to the kitchen open and see Emmett and Rosalie there.

"Emmy-bear, Rosie-polie." I screeched running to them for a huge hug. No matter how many times they visit, I'm always excited to see them.

"Cow-Bells. What's good little sis'?" Emmett asked giving me a huge bear hug.

"I've been good. And good news: Leah finally imprinted." I said. I felt a presence from beside me and knew it was Leah. Rosalie gasped and squealed, along with Leah and I. We started to jump up and down holding each others hands. From the corner of my eye, Jasper, Seth, and Emmett were covering their ears and looking to each other.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you. What's his name, when did you see him, is he here?" Rosalie asked once we stopped jumping.

"His name is Bruce. I saw him here when Bella introduced me to a group of eight. There at the end of the bar. He is the guy with the black hair and the purple button up." Rosalie saw him and smiled to Leah.

"He is handsome, I can see it now. You and him at the arbor saying your vows. Him in a tuxedo and you being the lady in white." Rosalie said.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I have to get to know him first. Jazz, let's switch places. You be the waiter and I'll take the bar." Leah said giving him the tray and note pad and pen.

"You got it ma'am. I'm doing this so you can get to know your imprint and finally be happy." Jazz said smiling to Leah and then walked away to serve people.

"Now, back to work." Seth said pointing a finger to the ceiling and walking back to the kitchen like that. He kicked the door open, only for it to hit him in the face. "Ow, funky butt lover!" Seth exclaimed.

"Funky butt lover?" I heard Clint ask Leah at the bar. She just shrugged and said 'That's just my brother being himself.'

"Okay, I'm going up on stage and singing a song. You can do whatever, talk to the eight at the bar that are with Leah's imprint." I said to Rosalie and Emmett. They nodded and went to sit at the bar.

When they come over to the bar, they like to take shots of anything. It's awesome they can drink alcohol. When we drink, it's funny to see them get hammered. I just happen to be the designated driver.

I walk up to the small stage and sit on the piano stool. I sing the song that I love and expresses what I feel.

An empty room,

I'm empty too

And everything reminds me of you

So many things

I shouldn't have missed

The more that I push

And the more you resist

It's easy to say it's for the best

When you want more

While you leave me with less

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I'm awake, and trying

While you're sleeping like a babe

Beside him

I'm on the ledge while you're so

God damn polite and composed

And I know you see me,

And you're making it look so easy

What comes and goes,

I'd go without

I know you're fine but what about

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

You're the fallout

Well now there's him,

And now there's me

The secrets you give

And the secrets you keep

And nevertheless

It's never you let

The more that I give

And the less that I get

Don't tell me to fight,

To fight for you

After this long, I shouldn't have to

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I'm awake, and trying

While you're sleeping like a babe

Beside him

I'm on the ledge while you're so

God damn polite and composed

And I know you see me,

And you're making it look so easy

What comes and goes,

I'd go without

I know you're fine but what about

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

I know you're fine but what about

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

You're the fallout

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I know you're fine but what about

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

I know you're fine but what if I

(Fallout)

I'm awake, and trying

While you're sleeping like a babe

Beside him (Fallout)

I'm on the ledge while you're so

God damn polite and composed

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout

Through the Fallout

(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)

FALLOUT

This song reminds me about what happened with Mr. Cheater-Sparkle-Asshole-Jerkward. All the pain he put me through, when he left me in the fucking forest, being a shell for months, making me go anorexic. I should've left him in Volterra.

I was brought out of my stupor by everyone in the bar clapping except, Jazz, Leah, Seth (who came out of the kitchen), Rosalie, Emmett and the other eight looking at me worried. Only then did I realize that tears fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping no one else noticed. But the thirteen people I know/met saw them. I walked to the bar where I left my margarita. But it was right near where Tony, Pepper, Clint, and all then were sitting.

"You okay?" Maria asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just that song brings back painful memories." Seth came to sit by my side and give me a side hug.

"It's in the past, sis. He's gone and out of your life." Seth said.

"Thanks Seth, you're awesome." I commented. Seth shrugged and puffed out his chest.

"I know I am." I head Maria laugh a little while she was looking at her drink.

"Maria this is Seth, my brother from another mother and Leah's actual brother. Seth this is Maria. A friends of Bruce's." I whispered the last part knowing he would hear me.

Seth looked to Maria and froze, so did Maria. Leah was right in front of me behind the bar smiling to Seth and Maria. Seth imprinted. I smiled wildly. An idea just popped into my head.

"Seth, I'm going to take over in the kitchen. Why don't you and Maria get to know each other?" I suggested. He smiled and Maria.

"I would love to get to know her." He said confidently, making Maria blush and his smile grow larger, if it were possible. I went to the kitchen and started to make whatever people ordered when Jazz came back.

I turned to the sink only to see Emmett standing there with a creepy grin. I screeched and dropped the empty pan that was in my hand.

"EMMETT ASHTON CULLEN, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" I yelled making the whole bar look through the window in amusement. This has been a usual thing in the bar when Emmett visited. Emmett is standing in front of me holding his stomach while he was laughing.

"I'm sorry Bell-sy. You should've seen the look on your face." He said laughing. I gave him my hardest death glare causing him to stop laughing and flinch.

I grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. Recently I found out that I am distantly Quileute, so I acquired their strength. Now I'm strong enough to punch Emmett in the stomach when I have too.

"Ow ow ow, come on sis it was a joke, ow ow ow." I gripped his ear harder.

"A joke, you think trying to kill me is a joke? Giving me a heart attack. Jesus Emmett I should have Leah and Rosalie punish you for being such a clotpole." I exclaimed.

"Ha, I told you she would quote Merlin, Jasper. You owe me thirty bucks, bruh." Seth yelled to the other side of the joint. Jasper growled and walked to Seth getting his wallet out and pulling the needed amount.

"You're lucky you're like my brother, Seth. Or else you'd get pummeled by the God of War." Jasper said glaring at Seth.

"Bring it, Yoda." Seth said standing up from his stool and putting his arm out. They start to chest up on each other when Leah grabs Jaspers shoulder and Maria puts her hand on Seths. Said man turned to his imprint and smiled.

"Should we be concerned?" Clint asked me. I shook my head.

A few hours went by and the place emptied out. The only ones left were me, Seth, Leah, Jazz, Bethany, Emmett, Rosalie, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Maria, Pepper, Thor, and Steve. The blinds were closed at the front windows and the sign said closed.

"I am so bored. There is nothing to do right now." Just after Seth said this, I heard a scratch and a whimper. Oh my gosh, we totally forgot about Little Brother.

"Good Merlin, Seth go get Little Brother. How could we forget our boy?" I asked rhetorically. Seth got up from his seat and opened the door at the back of the bar. The door opened to reveal our awesome St. Bernard , Little Brother. Oh the irony in his name.

"Hey, buddy." Leah said standing up. Little Brother jumped up and put his paws on Leahs shoulders, then started to lick her face. She laughed as he did this. "Okay, okay, love ya too, Little Brother."

"Oh my gosh he so adorable." Pepper exclaimed petting him.

"The name we chose for him was quite ironic and a funny story." Seth said walking back to take his seat next to Maria. "Little Brother here was a pup then. We were having a movie marathon and Little Brother here found the DVD case for Mulan. We played the movie and when the it said 'Little Brother', said pup started to bark at the name. Thus the name choosing for Little Brother." Said dog was licking Emmetts chin and covering him in slobber.

"These two are like best friends." Rosalie said causing us all to laugh as Little Brother turned to her and tilted his head to look cute. "Oh, you know you're cute." L.B. barked in response.

"So how long have you guys been living here?" Bruce asked looking to Leah.

"About a year, things got complicated back home so we decided to start off fresh." Leah answered.

"What happened, if you do not mind my asking." Thor bellowed. He was just like Emmett, loud and buffed up like they were going to explode.

"We don't mind. Twelve months ago, we lived in Forks, Washington. My dad, Charlie was dating Seth and Leah's mom. Jasper was dating Alice Cullen, and I was engaged to her adoptive brother Edward. I was at their house one day to talk about the wedding when I caught the pixie bitch and Edweird in bed shagging." I growled out. Leah took hold of my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled to her. Jasper continued the story.

"Bella called me and told me to meet her at her house. When I got there I saw Leah and Seth comforting Bella who was crying on her front porch. Bella told me about Alice and Edward. We went into her house and talked about it. I wasn't really devastated, but I did feel like a fool for ever loving Alice. I stopped loving her a while before that, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Bella decided she wanted to leave Forks and start of somewhere new. Leah, Seth, and I chose to stick with someone who was like our sister. We packed our bags and flew here to New York. And now here we are in the Cliff." Jasper said motioning to the bar. He sat back in his chair and put his arm on the back of Bethany's seat. Thor looked about ready to murder, he sat up quickly causing his seat to fall back.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO YOU? HE IS A NO GOOD CHEATING SKUNK BAG?" He bellowed causing us to cover our ears.

"Skunk bag?" Tony said.

"He doesn't deserve to be with anyone if he's going to cheat on you, Bella. You deserve better." Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve. I'm over him. When I looked back on our relationship, I saw how manipulative he was. He told me what to wear, what to do, what not to do, what to eat, how to act... I should've wrecked his precious Volvo when I had the chance." I said.

"Hey, how about we play twenty questions?" Steve suggested, switching topics. Everyone agreed and we went one at a time asking questions while we all answered them.

"I'll go first," Seth piped up. "Favorite color or colors?"

"Red, white, and blue." Steve said.

"Black." Natasha said.

"Black and purple." said Clint.

"Navy blue and black." Maria.

"Red, blue and silver." Thor said.

"Green and purple." Bruce.

"Red and gold." Tony.

"Gold and green." Jazz.

"Grey and black." Bethany.

"Green." Leah said.

"Red and white." Pepper.

"I like blue and green." I said.

"Red and pink." Rosalie.

"Blue." Emmett

"My turn! Favorite TV show." Tony said.

"Teen Wolf." Leah said. Seth, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, and I shared a knowing look.

"Doctor Who." Bruce said.

"Merlin." Seth.

"I love Merlin and Sherlock." Maria said.

"Mine would be Friends." Pepper said.

"Torchwood." Clint.

"Witches of East End." Natasha.

"Cake Boss." Thor.

"Band of Brothers." Steve.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch." Rosalie.

"Being Human." Emmett.

"I would have to agree with Steve on Band of Brothers." Jazz.

"I love Vampire Diaries." I said.

"I agree Bells, I love that show." Bethany said.

"I know my turn already went, but where have I seen you guys before?" Seth asked looking at Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor curiously. Seth had a point, I feel like I've seen them before.

"Yeah you guys do look familiar. Maybe on TV or maybe around the streets. Were you guys here for that alien invasion? Maybe you were running around the place and we saw you." Leah guessed. That's when I finally recognized them from the news.

"Aha, you- You guys are the Avengers. You saved us all from those butt ugly aliens." I exclaimed pointing to each of them.

"Holy Hell! You guys are like my heroes, and Thor you are my idol!" Emmett said bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"Why thank you, Sir Emmett." Thor said shaking hands with Emmett. Emmet let go of Thor's hand and couldn't help but look star struck.

"I want to thank you guys for saving New York. You saved countless lives including ours. And Tony, what you did with that missile was the ultimate sacrifice. You went through a closing portal, not everyday you see or do something like that. 'Honey I'm home from work.'" I said imitating Tony's voice as well as Peppers. "'Hi Tony, how did work go?', 'Oh you know killing aliens, blasting apart villains spaceships, guiding a missile into a closing portal for the lives of everyone in New York. The usual.'" Everyone laughed as I said this, and Little Brother barked. I smiled at our four legged friend.

"It was our pleasure Bella. It's what us Avengers do, fight for those who can't fight for themselves." At Tony's words, me, Leah, Seth, Emmett and Rosalie all stood up looking tough.

"Who says we can't fight for ourselves?" Leah said smirking.

"Well, you five do have a fit or muscular build. But do you know how to fight?" Clint asked.

"Leah, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are already skilled in combat." Seth said.

"I used to be a klutz. When we came to New York, I took karate classes to help with self defense and my balance. I bet I could kick Big Birds ass." I said jabbing my thumb to Clint who looked offended.

"Hey, I am not Big Bird, my name is Hawkeye. Repeat after me Hawke-" Before he could finish, I shoved one of my famous wings in his mouth. "Mmph, this is really good Bella." He said before digging into the plate of wings.

"*Coughcough*Cannibalism*coughcough*." Seth said. Clint glared at him before passing him a wing, obviously Seth ate it. The rest of us rolled our eyes at the boys antics.

"Should we tell them?" I whispered so only my wolfy and vamp family could hear. They nodded, even Rosalie who wanted to keep the secret, and we turned to the group.

"Since we know about you guys being Earth's mightiest heroes, we should tell you our secret." Jasper began. We all sobered up and straightened out, putting on straight faces. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett told them about them being Cold Ones.

"Wait, you guys are vampires. As in wooden stakes, sleeps in coffins, fangs, burning in the sun vampires?" Tony asked. Me, Seth, Leah, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett face-palmed.

"No, that's all myths. They don't have but they have super strong teeth. They don't coffins, in fact they don't sleep at all. They don't burn in the sun, they sparkle. The only reason they weren't sparkling when they came was because we found a witch who made jewelry for that situation. They can't be killed with wooden stakes, they have rock solid skin, but they can tear each other apart. If you rip off Emmetts finger he can reattach it, but if the finger were burned on fire he couldn't get it back when it's a pile of ashes." Leah explained.

"You're a vampire, Jasper?" asked Bethany through her silence. Jasper looked to her sadly and nodded. She just threw her arms around him and hugged him close. "I don't care. You're still you." Jasper smiled in relief and hugged her back.

"So why do you, Seth, and Bella know about them?" Natasha asked. Leah and Seth exchanged a look and turned back to them.

"Seth and I are shapeshifters. We can change into wolves the size of horses. We have fast metabolisms, fast healing, heightened senses, strength, extra growth on our bodies, and we run on a body temperature or one-hundred and eight." Leah said. Bruce and and Maria looked shocked at their imprinters.

"That's amazing. I can feel the heat from where I sit, Lady Leah." Thor said.

"Oh-kayy, that was not awkward." She said sarcastically.

"But what do you have to do with this, Bella?" Steve asked. I went on and told them the whole story. Moving to Forks, seeing the Cullens for the first time, falling in love with Edward, James, Laurent, Victoria, Jacob, my eighteenth birthday, Edward leaving me in the goddamn forest, being an empty shell, meeting the pack and slowly coming back to life, Volterra, saving Edward, the newborn battle, Edward proposing, and then the cheating. No one interrupted, but there were tears coming from Pepper, Bethany, Maria, even Natasha who I was told to be hard and serious.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Bella. Edward didn't deserve someone as great as you. The only thing keeping me from flying to Forks and kicking Edwards and Alices ass is the fact that the team, you and your family, and Fury will have my ass going alone and enjoying all the fun." Natasha said smiling to me. She reached across the table and gently took my hand in hers. "I can tell you and I are gonna be great friends. Plus the only girl friends I have are Pepper and Maria. The others have too much testosterone."

"Hey!" All the guys exclaimed, even Little Brother gave a small growl, a bark, and a whine. Natasha just rubbed his chin and kissed his nose.

"Oh you know you're cute, Little Brother." I looked to the guys of the Avengers and they looked to Natasha shocked.

"Did Natasha, the Black Widow, the most deadly assassin just kiss a dog on the nose and call him cute?" Tony said putting a hand to his arc reactor.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Thor whispered, quite loudly may I note.

"I'm hallucinating. Whatever Loki did to me months ago must be affecting me again." Clint said hitting the side of his head and rubbing his eyes.

"No comment." Steve said. Bruce nodded agreeing with him. Natasha gave a glare to Clint, Thor, and Tony that looked so deadly, they would be six feet under. They flinched under her stare and gave a sheepish look. Little Brother whined and rested his head on Natasha's lap. Natasha began to rub his ear, after a few minutes he yawned, making me, Leah, Thor, and Maria yawn as well.

"I'm beat. We should probably get some rest." Bruce said. "But uh… Can I, um, talk to you Leah?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous. Leah looked to him and nodded.

"Of course." Leah and Bruce walked out the front door to talk. I turned to see Maria and Seth talking, both of them wearing bright smiles on their faces.

"Come on guys, let's go." Clint said. Before Maria left, she gave Seth a kiss on the cheek making him smile even more.

"I'll see you then, Seth." She said blushing a little.

"Yeah, see ya." He said dazed.

"We're probably gonna come back tomorrow. This place is better than that shawarma place across the street. I know I'm coming back." Tony said pointing to himself.

"I will too," said Thor who was standing next to Emmett. Thor put a hand on Emmetts shoulder. "I have made new friends and wish to know them better."

"Awesome. We'll see you guys soon." Rosalie said smiling to them all. But mostly to Pepper, Natasha, and Maria who smiled back.

"Definitely, maybe even a shopping day. I just feel like having one." Pepper said.

"Me too. I get bored easily." Rosalie said scrunching her nose.

Leah and Bruce chose this moment to come back in with small smiles on their faces. I looked to Leah with a raised eyebrow, she just mouthed 'later.'

"It was great to be here and get to know you guys. I'll be gladly coming back tomorrow with Tony, Thor, and Pepper. This place is great, and the owners are great to." Steve said mostly looking to me. I blushed and shifted on my feet. The whole time, I saw through the corner of my eye that Jasper and Bethany were talking to themselves at the bar, holding hands, smiling, looking into each others eyes.

"Let's go guys. If we don't go sooner or later, I'll fall asleep on that tiny stage hugging that guitar." Clint said yawning. The others nodded in agreement and exited, saying bye one last time. Bethany ended her conversation with Jasper and gathered her stuff.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye guys, bye Jasper." She said kissing Jasper on the cheek. And then she left.

Once they were gone, I looked to Rosalie and Emmett, the three of us looked to Leah, Seth, and Jasper who had dazed looks on their faces. I smirked to Rose and Em then to the three.

"Okay Three Stooges, spill the beans. Give us the juicy story." I said referring to Rose, Em, and I.

"I'm going on a date next Monday with Bruce! That's like in four days!" Leah exclaimed.

"I asked Maria and we're going this Friday." Seth said hopping up and down.

"I'm going to take her to dinner on Sunday. My mate finally knows about me and she accepted me." said Jasper going on his knees and pumping his fists in a victorious movement.

"This calls for a celebration." Emmett said pointing a finger to the sky and turning on the radio on the stage. The song that played was 'Latch' by Closure. Rosalie and Emmett started to dance with each other, with Leah and I following; her doing the leading and me following along. I turned to see Jasper dip Seth, who had a rose in his mouth. Where'd he get the rose?

Leah and I busted out laughing. Little Brother was on the stage hopping on hi hind-legs, dancing. It looked so adorable. I quickly pulled out my phone and took a video, sending it to Charlie, Sue, Mom, Phil, the pack, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, and Leah's phone. Maybe I'll post it on Youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Seeing Them Again**

Steve's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. I stayed laying in bed looking at the ceiling thinking about yesterday. When Clint and Tony learned about this great bar across the street from the shawarma place, we decided to go. And Maria needed a break from work, so we got Fury to give her a day off.

Once we got in the bar, I saw that there were four people working there. Two men and two women. One guys had blond hair that reached over his ears, pale skin, and golden eyes. Strange. I thought. The other man was obviously Native American, he walked in and out of the kitchen door in the back. He had black spiky hair, tan skin, and a tattoo of two wolves in a circle. He also had the same muscular build as Clint. One of the women looked to be the other guys brother. She was tall, around my height, had short black hair that reached her jawline, and had the same tattoo. The other woman took my breath away.

She was beautiful. Her pale skin, a faint blush to her cheeks, pink lips, chocolate brown eyes, brown hair that reached past her shoulders, she was around 5'4. She was sitting on a stool on a small stage playing guitar and singing. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard since I started listening to Mariah Carey. I recognized the song from the list that Pepper showed me from her playlist. 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.

When we looked into each others eyes, I couldn't help but get lost in the beautiful brown eyes. The rest of the song, we didn't break eye contact. After the song, she went to the bar and started to talk to the blond guy. I heard them say that they were like siblings, and that he had a Southern accent. Then Tony and Clint started to introduce themselves. Then Tony dragged her over and introduced her to us. Her name was Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Then the other woman came and Bella introduced her as Leah Clearwater. When Leah turned to Bruce, she almost dropped the empty tray in her hands. Bella caught it quickly as if on instinct. Then we got introduced to Seth who was Leah's brother and Jasper Whitlock. When Seth saw Maria, he looked pretty dazed and almost like he was already in love with Maria, she looked the same.

Then friends of Bella, Leah, Seth, and Jasper came in. We learned them to be Emmett and Rosalie. After the bar was closed we all sat at the empty tables, Jasper was sitting next to a woman named Bethany; and you could clearly see that they liked each other. That's when a huge St. Bernard came in and was then known a Little Brother. Ironic, I know. We played twenty questions, although we never finished the game.

They then recognized us to be the Avengers and thanked us for saving New York and their lives. We joked around for a little. That's when we learned their story.

Bella moving to Forks; seeing her ex Edward for the first time; falling in love with him; the nomad vampires; James wanting to feed from her; her getting bitten; her eighteenth birthday; Edward leaving her in the middle of a damn forest; becoming an empty shell; finding out about the shapeshifters; Edward getting her back; the newborn vampire battle; Edward and Bella getting engaged; Edward and Alice cheating on Bella and Jasper; Bella, Jasper, Leah, and Seth moving to New York; and then here to reality.

The four of them have had their share in hardships. They were great people, even Rosalie and Emmett, none of them deserved any of that.

I heard that Bruce has a date with Leah next Monday, and today is Thursday, three days away. And Maria has a date with Seth tomorrow. Both Maria and Bruce looked dazed and excited on the drive home. Good God…

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jarvis's voice came on the intercom.

"Mister Rogers, breakfast is ready. But be warned, Miss Hill and Mister Banner are how people say 'love-sick' and 'giddy'." I chuckled at his choice in words.

"Thank you Jarvis, I'll keep that in mind." I said before getting out of bed and changing from my sleep clothes which consisted of a wife-beater and red, black, and blue pajama pants. I went to my dresser and pulled out dark jeans and a grey shirt, as well as a black jacket, along with my black Chuck Taylors (A/N: For those of you who don't know, they're basically Converse that cover your ankles.).

I took the elevator to the main floor where we all usually hang out. Once I exited the elevator, I saw that everyone was already there. Maria and Bruce were sitting at the table with small grins and thoughtful looks on their faces. Thor was watching The Legends of Hercules with a focused look on his face. Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch relaxing and watching TV with Thor. Natasha was sharpening her knives and listening to her iPod. Clint was in his usual place on the podium near the ceiling watching around the room.

"I'm guessing that Maria and Bruce are thinking about their upcoming dates with Seth and Leah." I stated, walking to the recliner near the couch.

"Yup, they came down looking like that. I'm starting to think it's some sort of love at first sight thing." Tony said, drinking from his coffee mug, which I just noticed was in his hands. Pepper slapped his gut lightly, then turned to me.

"They do look a little love-sick, don't they? But look at the bright side, they might actually have someone to love in their lives. Oh and Steve, don't think I've noticed the looks you gave Bella last night." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Tony looked to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Thor paused what he was watching, Bruce and Maria broke out of their reverie and looked to me, Clint came down from his nest, and Natasha had stopped sharpening her knives and listening to music. All of them looking to me with a knowing expression. I just tried to look like I didn't know what they meant, but sighed in defeat, looking to each of them.

"Okay, you caught me. I thought Bella was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But I just met her last night, it's not like we're going to get married tomorrow." I realized what I said and started to blush a little.

"Ha," Clint exclaimed pointing a finger in my face. "You like Bella! You like Bella!" He started to sing very childish. I rolled my eyes and tripped him, making him fall on his behind in the lap of Thor. They looked to each other with wide eyes and quickly scrambled away from each other. Once both were on either side of the room, Clint pointed to everyone.

"Never speak of this." He said sternly. Thor nodded in agreement.

"Too late, I got Jarvis to record it through the security cameras and post it on Facebook and Instagram. 'The Birdman and Thunder God cuddling in the Early Morning' will be the title, Jarvis." Tony said, grinning evilly.

"Of course, sir." We waited a few minutes until Jarvis came back on. "The video has been uploaded, sir. It already has ten views… Twenty five views… Thirty two.. Fifty… The views number is still going, sir." Jarvis said. All of us, except Thor and Clint who were pouting, busted out laughing, even Natasha.

Soon we all sobered up and wiped the tears of laughter from our eyes. Then Natasha turned to me, with a smirk on her face.

"So, you like Bella." She stated. I tried to come up with an excuse, but settled from groaning and stuffing my face in a pillow from right beside me. Everyone laughed lightly at my antics.

"Don't worry Steve," I heard Maria say. "I saw the look on your face. Love at first sight." She sang wagging her finger in the air. "And I know how you feel. When I saw Seth, I immediately felt a strange connection to him. And from the look in his eyes, I think he felt it too. I don't know, I sound like a love-sick puppy." She said going back to her coffee. That's when Bruce spoke up.

"I felt something I haven't felt in a long time when I was near Leah or even thinking about her, calm and relaxed. Her presence like a sedative to me, somehow." He said looking down at the table with a gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, that's it. Steve, you are going to ask Bella out. Brucey and Maria here already have dates. And Jasper has one with that Bethany chick." said Clint.

"How do you know that?" I asked. He just grabbed his phone and showed me the icon for 'new message'. It was under the name Jasper Whitlock. The text said:

"I got a date with Bethany. I was so happy I tangoed with Seth. -Jasper." I raised my eyebrow at the text.

"He actually tangoed with Seth?" I asked. He didn't answer, just showed me a video on Youtube of Seth with a rose in between his teeth, and Jasper dipping him. That one, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Those two are the strangest of men I have ever met." Thor muttered going back to his TV show.

"They also have a video of Little Brother hopping on his hind legs in a weird dancing way." Clint mentioned showing me the video. And sure enough, L.B. was on the a small stage of the bar dancing to 'Latch' by Disclosure.

"When should we be heading to the restaurant/bar?" Natasha asked.

"It's a restaurant too?" Bruce asked. Natasha asked.

"I looked it up. It's a pretty famous place. In the mornings and afternoons they serve breakfast and lunch. At night they serve dinner and serve drinks. The cool thing is that Leah and Seth are the bouncers, Jasper is the waiter and bartender, Leah's a bartender as well as a waitress, Bella is bouncer number three cook along with Seth. They noted that they do a switch off on positions." She said while sharpening her knives. I was impressed, Bella is a cook and a bouncer.

"Dayum!" Clint said. Thor, Pepper, Maria, Bruce, and Tony nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" He exclaimed standing up, only for Natasha to throw a knife at his pant leg making the knife and his pants stick to the ground, immobilising him. "Hey!"

"You are way to excited." She muttered. Then went to the elevator heading to God knows where. I looked to my wrist watch and saw it was 10:34 AM.

"When should we be heading out?" I asked.

"Probably around 11 o'clock. I promised a shopping trip with Maria, Natasha, and Rosalie. I'm not sure about Bella though, she mentioned that she loves clothing but hates shopping." Pepper said shrugging.

"I heard she learned to play video games with Jasper, Emmett, and Seth. They say she's progressing everyday and has managed to beat the guys a few times at Call of Duty." Clint mentioned. Tony looked impressed.

"My kinda gal'." He joked, but Pepper decided to elbow him in the gut. "I love you?" He said innocently. Pepper nodded and smirked approvingly.

"*Cough*Whipped*Cough*." Maria coughed out. Bruce, Thor, Clint, and I laughed a little. Tony glared at us while Pepper grinned evilly. Pepper looked to her watch and stood up.

"I'm going to my room. I need a warm bath, some chocolates, and soft music. No one bother me or it's going to be hell." She said pointedly. We all shivered remembering the wrath of Pepper one day when Thor and Clint ate the last of her favorite candies that were hidden in the kitchen.

"Of course, Miss Pepper, please forgive us for what Clint and I did last week. We had no idea it was yours. I thought it to be Tony's." Thor said sincerely.

"I know Thor, but touch my Airhead Bites again and it'll be worse than what I said last week." Pepper said. Thor and Clint gulped visibly and nodded frantically. Pepper nodded and left to take her bath.

I turned back to the TV and stole the remote from Thor when I thought he wasn't looking. He saw me and tried to reach for it, but I just kept dodging him.

"Hey, give that back. Give that back. Do not dare change the channel, Hercules is about to try and tame the hellhound in the Underworld." He said. He tackled me and we wrestled for the remote and who got to watch whatever.

We stopped wrestling when Maria took it from my hands by putting the heel of her high-heeled boots to my wrist. She changed the channel to the news. Thor and I groaned in annoyance.

"Now to the scoop up on the crimes. In Phoenix, Arizona a woman by the name of Erica Mack went to her neighbors house and saw Renee and Phil Dwyer dead in the living room. Ms. Mack said that the front door was opened and the locks 's go to Angela who is at the crime scene right now." said Bruce Nolan (A/N: I'm sorry I just had to have Bruce on this. If you haven't seen Bruce Almighty, watch it now.)

"Thank you Bruce. Right now, I am in Phoenix right in front of the house of the victims. Police found the no traces of the unsub who did this. Only the bodies. Police did a check on any relatives of Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, for any of those who are related, I'm sorry for your loss. Back to you Bruce." Angel said.

Maria pressed the mute button and we sat in silence, we were shocked. Renee Dwyer was Bella's mother and Phil Dwyer was her step-father. Oh God, she must be distraught by now. I get up from my seat and head to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked. I turned to him and the others.

"To see Bella. Don't you remember from her story last night? That was her mother and stepfather on the news. She must be distraught by now. I'm going to the bar to give her my condolences and at least try to comfort her." I said sternly.

"I'm coming too, Bella needs all the help and comfort she can get." said Pepper who appeared out of the elevator wearing a red button up, a black pencil skirt, and black high heels.

"Me too." Maria said grabbing her jacket as well as Bruce, Thor and Tony. Natasha came too, with a grim look on her face.

I started to head to the elevator with the others following. We went out to the front of the building and got into an SUV, then started driving to the Cliff.

Once we got there, we saw the sign said 'closed', but Jasper, Bethany, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, and Leah were all sitting at a table, trying their best to comfort Bella, even Little Brother.

Bruce walked up to the window and knocked on it, grabbing the attention of all of them but Bella. Seth walked up to the door, unlocked it, and let us in. Maria and Seth smiled sadly to each other as well as Bruce and Leah. Bethany was rubbing Bella's back, Jasper was holding her hand, and Rosalie was giving her a side hug as she wept. The scene broke my heart. She must be in so much pain.

"Mommy… Phil…" She whispered as she cried. Her body shaking, her hands trembling, and tears falling from her beautiful eyes down her face.

"I know sweetie, I know," said Rosalie. "Just let it all out. It's just us here."

"I can't believe they're gone. I'll never see them again." Bella said moving back from Rosalie's embrace to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, mascara and eyeliner coated tears under her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Yes, you will. Soon though. But they'll always be with you in spirit and in your heart, Bella." Bethany said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But who would do this? I mean, you heard what the news said, they were no traces of hints to catch the killer. I'm going to follow my gut feeling and suspect vampires." Bella said standing up and away from everyone. She began to pace on the small stage.

"I'll call Peter, see if he knows anything." Jasper said pulling his phone out.

"Who's Peter?" Maria asked.

"He's like my brother. But I was the one who turned him and escape another vampire, Maria, from her evil clutches. She used me, Peter, and Peter's wife Charlotte as puppets so she can annihilate other vampires territories." He answered. He typed a number in on his phone and put it on speaker-phone.

"Hey Major." said a male with the same Southern accent as Jasper.

"Hey fucker, you saw the news?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I did, and I'm sorry for your loss Cow-Bells. My Yoda knowledge didn't pick up on anything."

"It's okay Petey, at least you tried. But can you tell me who and/or what killed them?" She asked turning serious. Her face hard and her stature tense.

"Yoda's showing me who did it, she looks a lot like that Victoria chick you guys showed me and told me about. But it's definitely not her, I assure you. Her name is Elizabeth, she must be Icky-Vicky's evil-er twin." he paused for a moment before cursing under his breath. "She's working with her, Major."

Jasper had a shocked look on his face until it turned into a murderess look and he growled, standing up from his seat and closing all the blinds. He took Bella's place on the stage and started to pace saying a bunch of profanities that got me and Bethany to blush. Bella was glaring at the phone and gripping the table. Then out of nowhere, she breaks the table edge.

"THAT NO GOOD, SPARKLE PIXIE, A THOUSAND YEAR OLD ,COLD BLOODED, STUCK UP, LOUSY, PLASTIC, COLD HEARTED, SKINNY BITCH! I HATE HER! SHE TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She yelled kicking chairs away from her and throwing tables around. She stopped screaming and fell to her knees crying more. No one did anything for a while, until I stepped up and put an arm around her shoulder. She turned to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me. I didn't hesitate to hug her back as she wept. I rubbed circles on her back and whisper reassuring words to her.

I looked to everyone else and saw that Bethany, Rosalie, Maria, Leah, Pepper, and Natasha looked like they were about to cry, and were in Emmett, Seth, Bruce, Tony, and Clint's arms. (In that order BTW)

Little Brother started to whine and patted over to me and Bella. He was face-to-face with her and licked her tears away. She smiled slightly and kissed his wet nose.

"Thanks, Little Brother." he barked lightly in response. I laughed and turned back to Bella.

"Just know Bella that you are not alone in this. You have all of us here with you." I said motioning to the others who smiled sadly to Bella, who smiled back. That's when we heard a voice that we completely forgot about.

"Um, hello? I'm still here. Yoda just picked up info on Little Red Demon Head and the Queen Bitch." Peter said. All attention was turned to the phone on the table and we all turned to hero/serious mode.

"What have you got, Captain?" Bella asked.

"Maria and Elizabeth are creating a newborn army. This one has an amount of 150 newborns. Some of them are trained and some are just ruthless killing machines."

"Do you think that you can come to New York? We have a team here that might help us, it's up to them." Seth said.

"Of course we'll help you." Tony exclaimed.

"Aye, I am definitely assisting Bella in her revenge for her family. Plus the number of those vampires could threaten all of mankind." Thor bellowed.

"Who was that, Cow-Bells?" Peter asked.

"That my dear Petey-Bird was two members of Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers as well as our good friend Maria Hill." She answered. At first there was silence until-

"HOLY SHIT! CHARLOTTE, COWBELLS, MAJOR, LELE, AND SETHY HERE ARE FRIENDS WITH THE AVENGERS! HOLY SHIT, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YOU LUCKY SONS OF BITCHES! HOLD ON, WE ARE PACKING OUR BAGS AND HITCHING A BITCH TO NEW YORK!" Before anyone could answer, Peter hung up and the call ended.

Bella, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Rosalie, and Emmett looked to each other before laughing hysterically. Seth and Bella were falling to the floor clutching their stomachs. After a whole five minutes of them laughing, they finally calmed down.

"Oh my God, Jazz. That was fucking hilarious." Emmett managed to say while still laughing a little.

"Question: why did you call each other 'Major' and 'Captain'?" Natasha asked.

"Before I was turned, I was the youngest man to join the military. I was Major Jasper Whitlock. Then while I was a vampire and Peter was turned, he became my right hand man and I started to call him Captain. Then his wife Charlotte was Private." Jasper pulled his sleeves up to reveal crescent shaped scars littering his arms. Then he unbuttoned his shirt showing his abdomen covered in the same scars.

"How did this happen?" Bethany asked tracing the scars on his arms.

"Battle scars. The woman who turned me, Maria, created newborn vampires for an army to take over other vampires lands. She used us as her puppets. All these scars of from fighting, they would bite me and inject some of their venom. Stung like a bitch, but they healed slightly." He said covering his scars and buttoning his shirts. Bethany stopped him from covering his arms and started to kiss them one by one. The rest of us turned away to give them privacy.

"What else is going to happen in this battle?" Clint asked them.

"We call the Volturi. Vampire royals, tell them that Maria and Elizabeth is creating tons of newborns and that we need help disposing of them." Bellas answered.

"But what about when they see that you're human, Bella?" asked Emmett worried. "They will either turn you or kill you. I don't want that for you." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"She won't have to." Maria said hanging up from her phone which I didn't notice. "Director Fury has heard of you and your experience and knowledge with the supernatural. And the fact that you can fight, you intelligence, and your other skills. He wants you to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria said. Bella looked to Maria in shock before smiling and nodding.

"Definitely. I want to be able to fight on the battlefield. I don't want to be the weak one who has to hide for all the trouble and death she's caused. I should fight my own battles with you guys by my side." She said looking to each of us. Thor smiled at her words.

"Well said, 'Sister' Bella." He said. Bella smiled back.

"Why thank you, 'Brother' Thor." Seth wiped a fake tear and put his other hand over his heart.

"Such happy moments of life." Bella took off one of her ballet flats and threw it to Seth, who ducked. Seth smirked triumphantly while Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Is this a usual thing?" I asked Emmett, Rosalie, and Leah. They grinned and nodded. I was just about to say something else when someone burst through the back door. We all got into a defensive mode when we saw two people who had the same vampiric features as Jasper but with Ruby eyes.

"Major!" The male yelled out spreading his arms out.

"Fucker!" Jasper exclaimed going in for the man hug. The male pulled away and looked to Bella with open arms.

"Cow-Bells!"

"Fuck-Face!" They both hugged with him twirling her around.

"Petey-Pie." Seth and Leah yelled going in for a double hug. The man, who I learned to be Peter hugged them both and lifted them off their feet.

"'Ello Emmett, my man. Good day, Rosalie." They both smiled to Peter.

"Charlotte's Web!" Bella exclaimed hugging the pixie girl who easily lifted her. Leah, Seth, and Jasper gave her a huge hug as well. Then they turned to us.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Pepper, Tony and Maria. Guys this is Peter and Charlotte." Before anyone of us could say anything. Peter suddenly appeared in front of Clint shaking his hand, then to Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Maria, then Me, and then Thor.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Captain Peter Jameson Whitlock, at your service. I have seen you guys in action, you've got mad skills. All of you, it's good enough to fight newborns. But still there are somethings that you have to know, but who cares. You guys are awesome. I am super happy to meet you all. My Yoda mind didn't even tell me I would meet you guys. But I'm glad I did." He rambled on.

"I am dizzy." Thor said shaking his head. I nodded in agreement.

"My apologies, my husband tends to get a little over-enthusiastic. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Charlotte said calmly shaking hands with us all. Peter was still bouncing in place looking at each of us with a wide and happy smile. "Peter if you don't calm down, I'm going to rip your dick off and keep it in my purse." He immediately stopped and put a hand to his abdomen. Even us guys 'cause we knew about vampires and how their body parts can be ripped off and reattached.

"I love you?" Peter said. Charlotte nodded in approval and crossed her arms. Tony walked up and put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I like him." Peter beamed at Tonys words. Then we heard a bark.

"Little Brother!" Peter exclaimed hugging the dog. "Wassup buddy, did you miss me? I know you missed me, yes you did. Who missed me?" Little Brother barked in response.

Jasper, Leah, Charlotte, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all groaned leaving us confused. Charlotte and Jasper were shaking their heads.

"I swear he spends more time with Little Brother than with me." Charlotte said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Aw, come on, Char. How can you not love this face?" Peter said pouting along with Little Brother. Char looked emotionless for a minute until smiling.

"He is adorable." She admitted.

"Hey Fucker," Jasper said to Peter. "What's the battleplan?" He asked seriously, a change in his voice. Bella saw my questioning face and answered.

"He's gone into Major Whitlock mode. Peter and Charlotte are going to go into Captain and Private mode." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right Major. Maria and Elizabeth have at least 150 newborns in their ranks. Only half of them trained and the other half are ruthless killing machines. Seth and Leah, you call your pack and tell them what's happening over here. My Yoda voice told me that you guys were thinking about calling the Volturi. Two things, one: good idea we need all the help we can get, two: they won't stop bugging you Bella about turning and join their guard, since Jane, Aro, and Alecs gifts won't work on you, they'll know you're a shield and try to convince you." Peter said to Bella.

"There is no way in hell I am ever joining them. They may try to convince me as best they can, but I will never be a Volturi member. I'd rather be a shapeshifter with red fur." Bella said.

"I agree." said Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Leah, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte simultaneously. They looked to each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Great minds think alike." Charlotte said tapping the side of her head. "Now back to business. Bella, like Maria said, you will be joining SHIELD and not be harmed or turned by the Volturi. I have heard the kings say that they will harm no one working with SHIELD or places related to them."

"Yes." Bella said fist pumping the air.

"If you want, Bella, we can go to SHIELD now and talk to Fury." Maria said. Her phone jingled indicating a text message. "'Bring her friends too. The vampires and shapeshifters.'" She read aloud.

"Holy shit, how did they know?" Seth asked from beside Maria. She just shrugged.

"That's Fury for ya." Was all she said, then indicated us to follow her outside. We did as she told us to and found an SUV along with ours. Bella, Seth, Leah, Maria, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rosalie all got in the cars but not before locking up the restaurant.

Us Avengers got into our own car and followed the one with Bella, the shapeshifters, and vampires, Pepper came along too. The whole ride was silent, no one saying a thing. But I knew what everyone was thinking: Bella is one hell of a danger magnet.

After a whole twenty minute drive, we finally make it to the huge building which is SHIELD. It was just a huge building in New York. We pulled up and parked our cars in front of the main doors.

Guards escorted all of us to Nick Fury's office where they said he would be waiting. And surely, Fury was standing in front of his desk looking at us from the door.

"Good afternoon. I'm Director Nick Fury. Agent Hill has been told to bring you in by my orders. I'm sure you're wondering how we know about you." He stated. Us Avengers and Pepper and Maria were standing behind Bella and them.

"Yes, how do you know about us?" Rosalie asked coldly, glaring at Fury who didn't seem fazed.

"We are on the Volturi's good side. They inform us of the vampire threats in the world and we inform them of the threats here in the human and super hero world. They know all about us and we know all about them. As for you two shapeshifters," Fury said turning his eye to Seth and Leah who were growling and glowering at him. "We have read the legends of your tribe and it's not hard to put the puzzle together. We've been keeping an eye on you guys to make sure you're not a threat to mankind."

"We are not threat, we protect humans from the threat. Vampires that kill innocent people and that seem a threat to our tribe, our family, the children." Leah said growling and shaking a little. Bruce who was worried, stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately calmed down and put a hand over Bruce's.

"For you five vampires, two shapeshifters, and two human-" He was cut off by Bella.

"We have names you know. You don't have to give us those titles." She had a mean look on her face and a strange fire in her eyes. Fury just took a small breath and continued.

"Mr. Whitlock's, Mrs. Whitlock, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Ms. Peters, Ms. Swan, I would like you to join SHIELD and the Avengers." Fury said. Said people looked to each other in a silent conversation and then to Bella, who turned to Fury with a determined look in her eyes.

"We're in." She said. Fury nodded and went behind his desk to take a seat.

"Agent Hill will take you to Avengers tower where said team will tell you the details. Oh and Ms. Swan, I'm sorry for the loss of you mother and stepfather. I assure you that SHIELD will help you catch the vampires that did this."

"How did you?.." Fury put a hand up to stop Charlotte's question.

"We're SHIELD, we deserve to know about any threat to the world. Clearly an army of newborn vampires are a certain threat. I assume you'll contact Aro?" He asked. Bella and Peter nodded. "Good, at least we have them on our side. Let me know what you plan to do to them." And with that, Maria led us out back to the cars for the drive to Avengers tower.

Once again the drive was silent the whole time. One question silently asked throughout everyone: SHIELD know the Volturi?

We made it to Avengers tower and Tony led everyone up the elevator.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome back. And I see you have brought guests." Jarvis said through the intercom. Jarvis' voice startled Bella, Jasper, Bethany, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte, Seth, and Leah.

"Who is that?" Seth asked.

"That's Jarvis. He's a link in the towers hard-drive. The annoying thing is, he has sarcasm."

"I'm sorry sir, for being such an annoying nuisance to you. Perhaps I should upload myself to someone elses technology system." Jarvis said.

"No that's okay, I've kinda gotten used to it." The elevator doors open to reveal the top floor. The vampires and shapeshifters, and Bella and Bethany, all looked around in awe. Thor walked up to Seth and Emmett and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Amazing isn't it?" They didn't say anything, just nodded slowly. Then Seth saw the entertainment center and squealed like a high-school girl making us all cover our ears.

"They've got Xbox One and tons of games. Can we please play?" Seth asked getting down on his knees and folding his hands, along with Jasper, Emmett, and Peter.

"Sure, but you should ask Bella who is like the matriarch." Tony said pointing to Bella who had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and her foot tapping.

"Please." All four men begged on their knees. Bella sighed annoyingly.

"Go ahead." The four supernatural men, along with Clint and Thor raced to grab a controller. Together, they all played Call of Duty. Yelling out who and where to shoot, or when they got shot.

"Boys and their toys." Pepper muttered heading to the vacant recliner messing around on her phone. Natasha and Maria led the rest of us to the kitchen, but Tony decided to relax with Pepper.

"Okay, the basics of being a SHIELD agent. You have to be able to defend yourself; fighting, survival, weapon wielding, anything along the lines of those. Then there is the bad-ass uniform. It's basically a jumpsuit. It's a little loose for men, but tight for womens. Personally, I love the suit." Maria said. Then Natasha took a tablet that was attached to the wall, and brought up a photo for the men and women's uniform for SHIELD.

"Ooh, stylish, badass, sexy, skin tight… That's a definite for me." Leah said inspecting the photo.

"I'm cool with it." Seth said shrugging.

"Dayum, I bet I'll rock that suit." Bella said eyeing the suit. "Those are cute shoes." She said pointing the boots out.

"I know right?" Maria said. Then the four women started to talk about good looking dark clothing. Seth and I turned to each other at the same time and shrugged. Then we walked out of the kitchen to the living room. But then Seth grabbed my elbow and dragged me to another room away from everyone else.

"Do you like Bella?" Seth asked bluntly with his arms crossed.

"She's a nice person. Kind, brave, a fighter…"

"No, do you 'like her' like her?" Shoot, he got me there. I sigh in defeat and look him in the eye.

"I'm not gonna lie, when I first saw her when she was singing the other night, I felt something. My heart skipped a beat, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And then I got to know her, and that made me like her even more. She is smart, funny, beautiful, brave, selfless, a spitfire." I said the last one chuckling, Seth did too. Then he nodded grinning.

"Look, you're a great guy. And when I saw Bella singing, she did not break eye contact with you for half the song. I'm betting she felt it too. If you do ever date her though, hurt her and I'll tear you apart with my teeth, limb from limb. She's like a sister to me, Steve. And I don't care if you're Captain America." He said seriously. I nodded.

"I would never hurt her. She's been hurt one too many times. It would kill me if I did anything to hurt Bella." I said seriously. Then Seth nodded smiling to me, and slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"You dig okay, Steve." Seth said. We both laughed, I grabbed his neck and brought it into a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Hey, let me go. Steve! Help! SOS! Wolf being attacked here!" Then Leah, Bella, Thor, Maria, and Clint barge in.

Once they see the scene in front of them, they start laughing, everyone but Maria. She just crosses her arms, taps her foot, and glares a deadly glare at me. I'm flinch under her stare and drop Seth, making him fall face first. He groans, and Maria rolls her eyes and steps to him to see if he's okay.

"You okay, Seth?" Maria asks as Seth turns to lay on his back.

"Not yet, but a kiss would make it better." He says giving him puppy eyes. Maria grins and kisses his forehead. "Not what I was talking about but okay." He mutters as I help him off the floor. Patting him on the back, I walk away and out the room, Leah, Bella, Thor, and Clint following behind me.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bellas asked me curiously. I turned to her and smirked a little.

"Just some man-to-man advice." I said vaguely. Leah and Bella looked to each other and shrugged.


End file.
